


Shocking Enhancements

by GlimmerGuts



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Electric stimulation, Estim, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Smut, Stomach Bulge, cumflation, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts
Summary: it's a kirin fuck fic with Generic Male Hunter yeehawsapience disclaimer goes here
Relationships: Hunter(s)/Monster(s) (Monster Hunter)
Kudos: 54





	Shocking Enhancements

Thunder roars over the coral highlands as the hunter tracks his target, following the fresh hoofprints in the sand, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he closes in. There’s been reports of a particularly rowdy kirin upsetting the flow of the ecosystem, and by the sound of things it’s not too pleased right now. The beast is audibly bucking and stomping around, making a commotion that could be heard from camp. He watches watches from an alcove just beyond the clearing, watching his mark dance around in a tense spur, an air of frustration increasing with each huff. It seems too preoccupied to notice his presence, but obliviousness catches the human off guard too, finally realizing why it's so worked up after watching for several minutes. 

The monster's deceitfully large cock is throbbing between its hindquarters, fully on display and bouncing around as it does. The features of it are sharp, much like the rest of the beast, with a rippled texture along the shaft and an almost frighteningly big flare. Now that he's noticed it, the hunter can't seem to pry his eyes off of it. Human and wyverian dicks can only do so much for someone with an affinity for the beastly. The longer he watches the more his integrity falters, his own length making what he wants exceedingly clear, straining against his leather garments. He sighs, looking at his groin in disappointment. Of all the times to be horny, being around a monster in a little-researched state is not exactly the best. He pushes himself behind the rocks, comfortably out of the kirin's sight. 'May as well take care of it… not like I can do anything useful with it in the way.' Settling on his knees, he loosens his trousers and pulls out his cock, stroking it slowly while still trying to keep himself aware of his surroundings. Despite his efforts his mind wanders, piques him with thoughts of how that monster dick would feel in his ass, using him as breeding fodder. Against his better judgment he pushes his pants down around his thighs, risking being caught while compromised to take his fantasies further. He brings his free hand to his mouth, pulling his glove off with his teeth before sucking on his fingers. Soft moans reverberate in his flesh, growing drawn out as he edges his length, toying with the tip and foreskin. An ample amount of spit now on his digits, the hunter pulls his hand back and down to his hole, teasing his entrance before slipping two in. He scissors them, imagining a tongue in their stead, a powerful maw equipped with devastating teeth, hot breath on his skin as he's taken from behind…

Lost in his thoughts, he fails to notice the noise subsiding, hoofbeats plodding right up in front of him, a pair of red eyes studying him. Even the beast's breath doesn't bring him out of it. What finally gets his attention is the monster lowering its horn and releasing a targeted jolt of electricity to his nethers, causing him to buck as his cock, balls, and surrounding areas twitch and shudder. The human looks up in confusion, barely given a chance to react before another rush is sent through him, precum squirting from him already. He cries out and curses, his dick throbbing for release before he's even realized what's going on. The monster looks at him impatiently, ears pulled back as it awaits his submission. The hunter pulls himself together enough to think to run, before noticing he's in a corner and already well within reach if it wanted to attack. He tests the waters and leans back, shifting from his knees to his rear, hands now off of himself and warily tucked by his sides. The kirin follows him down, urging him to keep going until his back is flat against the earth. Once convinced he's open for use it uses the sharp edge of its corkscrew horn to cut through his leggings, breaking them into what might as well be two socks. It examines his groin, nudging his jewels, statically charged beard and hot, heavy breaths brushing against him. The buildup of pleasure has him begging for a breaking point, fingers digging into the sand. A wide tongue rolls over the tip, the beast snorting at the salty taste before lowering its horn again, shocking the hunter's balls with a stronger voltage than before. He thrusts up into the air, nuts tight against his body, semen pumping from his throbbing cock in one of the strongest orgasms he's ever had. His legs quiver as he tries to push himself forward, ropes of cum landing across his face and body while he cries out in ecstasy. Without even letting him ride it out the monster hooks its massive head under him, pushing him up and over onto his chest, ass held up in the air. The hunter whimpers, pressing against the cool earth, gripping it with his hands and toes as the rest of his seed splatters on the ground.

Interested more in getting to use the hole that's presented itself than the pleasure of the being attached to it, the kirin fusses over opening it up, knowing it won't fit without doing so. It goes with trying electricity for that too, pressing the tip of its horn in and releasing low pulses. The human shudders and moans, pushing himself up into the sensation. It's pleasant, arousing, a little sharp but not too bad. He presses himself up as high as he can, muttering pleas for it to use him, breed him. He whines as the horn retracts, looking over his shoulder when a pair of pointed, tri-cloven hooves are planted on either side of him. The beast's length is flush with his underside, his body tingling everywhere that it touches. The hunter grinds against it, his own dick still hard despite his impressive climax. It pulls back, aligning itself with his entrance before pressing, unable to penetrate the man until he reaches back to keep it aligned. The flare is his biggest hurdle to get past, his tight ass resisting the thick member until the monster tires of taking it slow and thrusts down. The human yelps, tears forming in his eyes with the sudden, painful stretching, whining for it to let him adjust. But it doesn't. The monster pulls back and whips back in, forcing itself deeper, burying more of its cock in his ass. 'Surely it won't try to put the whole thing in…' he silently hopes, already feeling the head pushing his gut out, 'it's longer than my body.' A few tears fall, the medial ring popping in on the next push.

The kirin keeps pushing until met with too much resistance to go any deeper, its rock-hard dick making a prominent bulge in the hunter's quaking form. He cries softly, choking on his own moans as the monster abuses his gripping, unprepared hole. It's way too big to be going in with no prep, let alone dry, but beggars can't be choosers. The size and texture relentlessly beat against his prostate, the sensation torturously arousing amid the dulling pain. His unattended cock throbbing, he tempts touching himself again, only for his whole body to shake at even the lightest brush. Loud and drawn out moans pour from his mouth, joining the sounds of the beast's breathing and his meat slapping against his body with each powerful thrust. That tingling feeling ramps up again, more powerful now, making his eyes roll back. It builds up until releasing as an electric pulse through every inch of him the monster's taken, his muscles involuntarily clamping down. The man cries out in pleasure, cum flowing from his length and getting flung against his stomach. He hadn't even noticed how close he was. The kirin's frantic, aggressive humping continues to ravage him, overstimulate him, break him. His entire body is tremoring, his legs failing him, the monster's member now the only thing holding him up as he struggles to stay in the moment. He feels it cumming deep inside him, waves of thick, hot spunk flowing deeper than he's ever felt, and it doesn't miss a beat. If anything, the monster pounds him more fervently. 

Some of the semen winds up offering a thin layer of lubrication, the rest pooling deep in his gut. The hunter's eyes snap open as he realizes exactly what he's signed up for here: this kirin is rutting, and he's the hole open for breeding. He looks over his shoulder, trying to get a read on its face; closed eyes and relaxed ears. It's enjoying this. Another charge starts building in its cock, the release stronger than the first, sending a shockwave through his muscles. The human contracts on the monster, dipping his back and pressing against it, trembling uncontrollably. His mind is getting hazy, judgement and perception clouded by the overstimulation of his sweet spot. Mouth agape, a song of soft moans pours from him, joining the slapping of his cock and balls against his abdomen and the slick sounds of intercourse. His hair begins to stand on end, as if attracted to a static charge, while being brushed around by something. Glancing back he catches the monster playing with his locks, perhaps affectionately. With the buildup of another orgasm rises in his groin, a fraction of a thought crosses his mind; something about how much cum could he possibly have left. The next charge ramps up, the hunter humming with the pleasant sensation until the shock, moans catching in his throat as his mind is overrun with ecstasy. 

Once again he cums with the stimulation of the electricity, and this time the beast climaxes along with him. It slows down some, but still doesn't stop, the copious amounts of semen bloating his gut. The involuntarily quaking continues beyond his orgasm, now the only sign that he's still enjoying it. The human lays there and takes it, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, legs completely useless. He's brought to climax five more times, taking two more loads from the monster that push him to his limits. His abdomen is undeniably bulging from how full of cum he is, despite some spurting from his gaping ass as it pulls out. His hips collapse to the ground, landing in the puddles of his seed. Now content, the kirin plods back to it's nest, and the hunter's handler scrambles out of hiding to help him.

"Guess that explains why it was so worked up… Are you okay?"

He nods, pulling himself together enough to pry his eyes open.

"You're going to have fun explaining this back at base, aren't you?"

"Heh, yeah."


End file.
